Pure Luck for a normal girl
by Jessse020
Summary: L is a bit busy with his cases to notice anything else, little does he knows that asking help from Jennet only screws things up. (I know, I suck at summary. The story's pretty good though. Also I rated this probably too high or too low.) LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, be nice! :)**

**L: 16 years old**

**Jennet: 15 years old**

**Mello:10**

**Matt: 10**

**Near: 10**

**( I do not know their real ages, so I am just making something up.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I do own this cookie I am now devouring. Soooooooo delicious. You jealous?**

"Watari, I think we'll need somebody for the minor cases. Even though I am able to solve them on my own, it'll be quite a distraction from the bigger ones I am working on." L sat in his hunched over position behind Watari's desk. They were currently at Wammy's house for extremely gifted children.

Watari nodded and replied, "Yes, I already have informed the children." L bit at the tip of his thumb, seemingly deep in thought. Slowly he gazed up at the old man and shook his head, "That will not be a good idea, Watari. I was thinking about someone new, someone with a new view on the world. Besides, the children here are either too young or not smart enough." L nodded to himself again, as if to reassure himself of something, "Watari, I want you to put together a list of the best schools there are here in the United Kingdom." He then zooned out completely, his gaze never leaving that particular spot on the wall. Watari sighed and left his own office, planning on succeeding L's request.

Jennet squealed as she stared at her computer. L was trying to find someone to help him with cases, on her BLOODY SCHOOL! She looked at the screen once again, it appeared to be a message from L himself. Most of it was bullshit like, 'I have found that the school you all are attending to…' 'On September the 15th the entire school will participate in a test…' 'On September the 20th Watari will come too your school and reveal the winner…' The only thing that seemed to spike Jennet's attention was the part were the winner's 'prizes' were revealed: The winner (if this person was found trustworthy) got too meet L in person, and was to solve minor cases like kidnappings involving unimportant people, murder cases with less than 7 people murdered and 'other violence including cases'. Though Jennet had no idea what that meant. She looked at the calendar on the wall behind her desk. Today was September the 10th. She sighed and looked across her room. All the walls were white, except for one which was painted black. Her bed was also black and her desk was just a neutral wooden color, just like her closet, which was filled with clothes she never wore but her mother insisted on buying for her. Looking over at the clock, she came to the shocking discovery it was already midnight. She turned off the lights and crawled in bed.

Jennet stared impatiently at the clock in the classroom. Today was September the 15th. Today had been the test, she had just finished it. Sighing with boredom she twirled her golden brown elbow length locks around her fingers while the soft ticking of the clock started to work on her nerves. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock._ She sighed again and looked around the classroom. Her classmates were either still busy with the test or just staring of into space. Slowly her eyes roamed over the sight in front of her, until her green yellowish eyes met her friend's bright blue ones. Jennet waved at her friend, Lisa Bakker, whom just smiled and made a creepy face. Jennet slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Lisa had always been a bit weird, creating funny voices or making weird expressions. Jennet, not feeling like getting detention for laughing, just looked at her test which still laid on her school desk. Picking up her pen, she started doodling random things. She wasn't bad at drawing, she even was considered the best drawer of school. Then, the bell rang. Everybody stood up and left, including Jennet.

L looked at the tests in front of him. He had just finished a very horrible test, made by some boy called Longlove or something. The boy had absolutely no deducing skills, and even common sense seemed to lack this idiot. He picked another test from the enormous heap of paper in front of him and looked at the name. Jennet Carter. As he went through her answers he felt himself grow happier. See, there still was hope for some people. He had now finished her test and wrote down her score. 99,5%. He put it with the other one who scored 100%. Maybe he would even have to choose who was going to help him. Though his preference went out to the boy with the 100%, he had a feeling this Jennet would be more of an addition to him.

Finally, September the 20th. Jennet placed her bike in the stall and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Watari would arrive at 12 o'clock midday, which meant that there would be classes until then. In the E-mail everyone had gotten from L, stood clearly that one of your parents/caretakers had to be present. Oh dear, Jennet could only imagine the commotion her parents were going to cause. They had both wanted to come, because they were sure their little angel Jennet would be picked from all those people. Jennet wasn't so sure about that herself. Or more precisely, she knew for sure she had scored a 0% on that test. "BOOOOOOO!" The sudden push in between Jennet's shoulder blades caused her to fall over. Lisa, the only person whom could be so cruel to take advantage on Jennet's tenseness, nearly toppled over from laughter. "I was like… and you were like…" It seemed Lisa wasn't going to get over her joy soon so Jennet just stood and dusted herself off. "You are a horrible horrible person. I hope you fall into a puddle and drown." Jennet tried to keep her voice emotionless, but failed miserably. She joined her friend and both of them laughed their asses off. Jennet checked her watch and hiccupped. 10:25. Right on that moment the bell rang and Jennet dragged Lisa inside school.

The day had been extremely boring, and when the bell finally rang, indicating 12 o'clock, all the teenagers went straight towards the canteen, were a podium was made out of a few tables. Jennet sat next to Lisa and was trying to calm her nerves by saying a mantra in her head: _You won't be picked anyway, stop making such a fuss. _The principal, mister Lowmen, climbed on the miserable podium and tried to calm the hyperactive teenagers. Some teacher came running towards him with a microphone, and seconds later his voice boomed through the speakers on the walls. "Please children, calm down! Watari shall reveal the winner-" Before he could finish what he wanted to say, the parents of the teens in the canteen came rushing in loudly. Mister Lowmen just facepalmed himself and tried again, "As I said, here is Watari to reveal the winner." Everyone clapped as a man in a dark cloak stepped on the wobbly podium. His face was hidden beneath a dark mask and he was wearing a black head which oddly reminded Jennet of a black version of Indiana Jones' head. He had a brown leather suitcase in his left hand and a laptop in his right, which he put un the tiny table on the podium. Out of the suitcase came a microphone and a speaker, both of them got plugged into the laptop. Watari opened the device and pushed a few buttons, suddenly a big L appeared on the screen. A weird distorted voice came out of the speakers, "Greetings, I am L. It is a pleasure to tell you all that I have found three people who could be of assistance to me." Jennet stared at the laptop in disbelieve. Was the real L talking to them? Really? She wasn't dreaming, right? L went on with his speech, "I shall tell you whom spiked my attention. With a 100% score, Jesse Lemsom." Everyone clapped as Jennet's ex-boyfriend rose from his seat with a huge smile on his face, and stepped on the podium. "With a score of 99,7%: Daisy Diggers." The girl who was just a year older than Jennet, jumped from her seat as her bitchy friends clapped and whistled. "And last but not least, with a score of 99,5% Jennet Carter." The world seemed to stop. Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued on Jennet's face. The only thing she could hear was her father screaming her name and her mother's try at the gangnam style.

L looked at the computer screen, his last words still echoing through the canteen. No body responded to his words. Everyone was looking at the girl who seemed to be in shock. L reached for the voice-scrambler, "You there, you in the 5th row. Are you Jennet?" The girl slowly stood up and made her way to the two others as everyone loudly clapped for her, but whispers were heard in the canteen. L bit harshly on his thumb as he observed the girl. She was about 1,60 meters and had brown hair with golden streaks which fell as a wavy mess down towards her elbows, as she climbed on the wobbly podium he noticed her pointy ears, round face and low cheekbones. She was pale but not the snowy white he was. Her eyes were a rather beautiful shade of yellow green. Her body had curves on just the right places and he found himself entranced by the way she looked. She looked almost fairy like, even in the bright light of the canteen. Slowly pressing the button of the voice-scrambler he proceeded, "I had hidden a very difficult deduction test, which only two of you got right. Please Daisy, would you retreat back to your chair?" Daisy burst into tears and screamed something like 'I didn't want to work with you anyway' making Jennet raise her eyebrow and burst into giggles. L found a liking to this Jennet girl already. "Ah yes, shall we proceed?" The rhetorical question had come from Watari and L composed himself quickly, "Here is a question so I can find out whom I am going to choose. Watari, please give them the paper." L watched as Jennet and Jesse both read the paper a few times. Jesse was the first to speak. Readjusting his glasses he said, "Well it's obvious, the robbers of the bank have fled through the same way they came in. Then they took the car." L shook his head, "Correct, but there is a little more." Jennet suddenly jumped up and down, "OH, OH, I KNOW!" L prayed for the right answer. She smirked and opened her mouth, "There is no information from the surveillance cameras, which is weird because, well… it's a bank, with money and stuff. So they probably had help from the inside. Also, Jesse has apparently not read the back off the paper, because that says the car broke down a few streets away. From that I can deduce that the robbers are probably in the area close. Most likely in one of the empty warehouses a couple of streets away."

**Jennet's P.O.V.**

My voice echoed through the canteen. Suddenly doubt took over. Was I wrong? Why was it taking L so long to answer? I looked at the many people who were watching me. My cheeks turned red and quickly I turned my gaze at my toes. Suddenly L's distorted voice filled my ears. "You are correct." The canteen exploded with a sudden burst of sound. People were clapping, screaming and whistling. But all I heard was L's voice saying I was correct over and over again in my head. As the sounds died down I smiled at the laptop. Little did I know that L was smiling back at me through the device.


	2. The Meeting

**The few people I showed this fan fiction to said it was pretty good, so here is chapter 2 folks. :P**

**(I just checked my last chapter, and I wrote HAT wrong! I am so so sorry!)**

**Disfuckingclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Jennet would be in it, and L wouldn't die. But I don't own Death Note. Such a shame. *cries in a corner***

Jennet sat in the big black Bentley Watari had come with, and said man had just finished interrogating her. "I believe you are trustworthy enough to meet L, miss Carter." Jennet smiled at the still masked man, and then looked outside the window. Trees were flying by as the Bentley drove to Winchester. Even though it was a short drive, merely lasting an hour, Jennet was anxious to get out of the car. The seats were too low, causing her to feel nauseous. Jennet's parents were in the old Volvo behind them, tailing them closely. Suddenly Jennet flashed her gaze at the old man, "Shouldn't you interrogate my parents too?" Watari turned to face her, "I am sorry, but have you looked at them? I do not think they could harm L. Besides, they won't meet L. Not now, maybe later. But not now. Ah, how rude, I have forgotten to take off my mask." As Watari took off the mask and hat, revealing an old and wrinkled face, with big caterpillar like eyebrows and a furry moustache, all off his hair was grey. Even though he appeared pretty old, he had a very relaxing air about him. Jennet grinned at him, "I think we'll get along quite well Watari."

When the Bentley drove through the gates of Wammy's house, Jennet could only stare at the enormous building. It was about 3 floors tall, excluding attic and basement. In the walls were about 30 windows, 10 at each floor. Red curtains flowed in the cold September breeze. Two huge dark wooden doors were widely open at the front of the enormous building, and another old man was making his way towards the Bentley. **(A/N: I have seen pictures of the Wammy's house, and decided to pimp it up a bit. Who cares?)** Jennet sprang out of the car as soon as it stopped, and kissed the ground, "Sweet baby brother of Batman's holy-" Before Jennet could finish her sentence, the old man had stopped right in front of her, "Miss Carter? I am Rogger." Jennet looked up at the man, whose hair was almost gone, the corners of his mouth were pulling downwards a bit. Jennet stood up and dusted herself off, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." That's when the Volvo stopped next to them. Immediately, Jennet's mother sprang out and ran up to Rogger, shaking his hand vigorously. Jennet's father did the same, but with less grace and literally fell out of his car. Jennet facepalmed herself and the trio got led by Watari and Rogger through the maze of hallways Wammy's house had. When they finally arrived at a dark office, the only light source being a laptop with a giant L on the screen, Jennet's father just randomly mumbled something about this house being to big for his petite arse. Jennet lifted her eyebrow, but said nothing. Rogger stood by the window as Watari sat behind the desk, "As you may know, Jennet will be staying here in the orphanage." Jennet's mother sighed, "Yes, the guy you forced to come with our car told us that. We will only agree if we get to meet our angel whenever we like though." Watari nodded, but before he could say something a distorted voice came from the laptop, "Ah, Jennet Carter, I see you have arrived. Also, we already came to the conclusion you'd say that, miss Carter. We gladly except, if that is the only thing you want."

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of L's voice, and L felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Watari composed himself quickly, and made arrangements about When Jennet could get her stuff. They eventually compromised on Jennet writing the things she needed the most down, so her parents would get it for her, and if there was anything else she wanted she could pick it up at her home later. As Jennet exchanged goodbye's with her parents, L bit his thumb harshly. He sat on his bed in his hunched over position, with his knees tightly positioned against his chest. The laptop and voice-scrambler were both at his feet. "Watari, could you bring her to me now?" he mumbled. He saw Jennet turn around at him, face in complete panic, "B… But I thought wasn't going to meet you yet!" She tried to smoothen her hair a bit and she looked like a deer in highlights. "Ah, yes. I changed my mind. I would like to meet you now." L grinned at the effect his words had. She seemed to stress out completely. Watari stood up and pushed the girl out of the room, leaving L with no one to bully.

Watari led Jennet through the maze of hallways again. Left, right, up the stairs, right… Only when they walked through a hall with a dead end Jennet realized there were names on each of the doors. Names like Synthia, Near, Beanie, Matt, Mello… Before she had passed last mentioned door, it flew open. Hitting her straight on the nose. A young blond girl ran out. She had shoulder length hair and Jennet thought she was about 11 years old. At least, Jennet thought it was a girl, until that pretty little thing opened her mouth and roared, "NEAR, YOU STUPID ALBINO SHEEP! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Okay, so it was a dude, whatever. The boy pushed Jennet in the stomach, and she stumbled backwards, but she could say anything he ran past her and disappeared at the end of the hallway. Watari pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead with it, "Just follow me please, miss Carter." Jennet giggled, "It's just Jennet, sir." Watari smiled, "Alright then, miss Jennet." He winked at her.

They now had arrived at the last door. It was entirely white, with in the exact middle, a big black L. Watari looked at Jennet and she was surprised that in a matter of seconds, his welcoming smile had changed in a look pure seriousness, "Miss Jennet, behind this door is L. This is your last chance if you want to stop. Would you want to live a live and do what you want, then I suggest you walk away. If you want to help the world, I will open this door for you." Jennet thought it over for a second. Was she really going to give her life up for evil? Would she really live the rest of her life in the shadows? The answer was plain and simple, "Please, open the door Watari." Jennet tried to muster every single ounce of confidence she had in her tiny body, and push it in that sentence. Watari nodded and opened the door. Jennet felt adrenaline rush through her body, and another panic attack seemed to kick in slowly.

The room was dark, there really wasn't a light source at all. The curtains were closed, and on the bed sat a dark figure hunched over. The dark figure stood up, and Jennet heard bones pop. She whispered a soft, "Can I turn the lights on?"  
as the door closed behind her. The figure nodded, "Yes, please do." Said a monotone voice, not a single emotion in it. As Jennet searched for the light switch, the figure didn't move. She found the small bud and with a flick of her wrist the lights sprang on. The walls were all painted white, the bed was white, the floor and ceiling were white. The only thing that seemed to have a little color were the red curtains and the 16 year old boy in the middle of the room. His raven black hair seemed to never even have met a comb, his shoulders were pushed to the front, his knees were a bit bended and even though his clothes were clean, they were wrinkled. His clothes existed out of a plain white, long sleeved shirt and very baggy jeans. His skin was a snowy shade of white, except for his lips, which were a pale pink color. His face was long and angular. He seemed to lack every single emotion you could think of, but if you looked at his gunmetal black eyes, you saw he held a confusing amount of emotions in them. Confidence, confusion, uncertainty, doubt and confidence again all flashed in those beautiful eyes. _Way to go, Jennet. Falling for a lost cause all over again._

**L's P.O.V.**

When she entered the room, she immediately asked for the lights to be switched on. I agreed and when the lights flashed on, she stared at me like I was some form of outer space creature. Her eyes roamed over my body as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. She seemed shorter than I remembered, her eyes a bit more yellow than I first noticed. Also, only now I noticed the freckles on the bridge of her nose. They were pale, but defiantly there. She wore baggy jeans and a tight fitting black long sleeved shirt. Her feet were clothed in black Nikes. She flashed me a bright toothy smile, as if she didn't think of me as some sort of freak. Everyone thought that of me. Though other people didn't care to hide it so much as she did.

Jennet smiled at the young detective in front of her. He motioned her to sit, so she looked for a chair. _No chair, greeeeaaat._ She just fell backwards on the bed, not caring to actually look interested, and curled herself into a ball. "Ah, please Jennet. What exactly are you doing?" Jennet grinned at him with her eyes still closed, "I am trying to win some of my lost sleep." She opened her left eye, and grinned when she realized he hovered above her, thumb playing with his bottom lip, "Lost sleep?" he asked, sounding very surprised. She just yawned as response. She could feel panic rise in him, "Jennet, that's my bed. You are currently trying to sleep in MY bed." Jennet groaned, "I know." He seemed taken aback. "You can sleep in your own room, now you have to listen to me." That seemed to work. L let out a relieved sigh as she sat up, "Okay, what's up?" L sat on the other end of the bed, her eyes widened for a bit as she saw his strange way of sitting. L didn't let her speak though, "You are to stay here, you will solve cases with Wammy's as your headquarters. Your schooling will be adapted to the cases you work on. The first month will be a test. If I think it is not a good idea to keep you here and let you work on cases after a month, you will be set home." She nodded. L pushed his thumb to his bottom lip once again, "You will be free to interact with any other person in this house and your parents. You can contact any other relatives and friends via e-mail, Skype and such." Jennet nodded again, and yawned. L sighed, "This went faster than expected, shall I escort you to your room?" Jennet grinned, "Please lead the way."

**OMG CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS IS! Another **** chapter? *le gasp* well... uhmmm... Reveiew? please? If you do, I will post another chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Kitchen Chaos

**Alright, chapter 3 people. Please review! If you do you will get a cookie! Also, if you have any ideas for my story, please tell! I'd love to hear them.**

**Animelover96: OH EM GEE… You're my first ever reviewer. I love you! And thank you so much for the kind words! **

**Disclaimer: 'insert needed disclaimer here.'**

* * *

L sat hunched over at Watari's desk, looking at horrible pictures from a murder case in Italy. The bodies were practically turned inside out. Blood and guts were spilled over the floor and the skulls were bashed in. This was defiantly the work of an experienced mass murderer. He stared at the files for a while until someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" The door didn't open. L sighed, "Who's at the door?" His voice didn't betray his irritation. Again, someone knocked. Groaning, L stood up. He shuffled across the clean office towards the door. He turned the doorknob with just his index finger and thumb. The door swung open and L's face met with a soft sticky substance.

Jennet laughed like crazy when she realized she had hit L square in the face with the cream pie. It slowly slid of his face and fell to the ground. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

L stared at Jennet in complete shock. She raised her hand and wiped some of the whipped cream of off his nose and stuck it in her mouth, "Sorry, but ever since I got here you were working on that creepy case of yours, I just thought you needed some fun." L gave her an irritated look, "Firstly, you came here yesterday, so I don't really see why a day's work sounds that much. Secondly, I fail to see the fun in smashing a cream pie in someone's face."

Jennet laughed again, "Well, then we should find something for you you do think is fun." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Can I wash my face first?" L deadpanned.

Watari walked through the halls after the thousandth time he had to pull Mello of off Near. As usual it had been about practically nothing. Suddenly he heard Jennet's voice around the corner, "Oh stop whining, I thought you loved sweet things." L's answered her in a neutral tone, "Yes, but having a cream pie stuffed in my face isn't-" At that moment Watari rounded the corner, and he saw the strangest thing he saw L do in… well… ever since L was born: he was holding hands with Jennet, his face was smeared with whipped cream and a faint blush was noticeable on his pale cheeks. Watari just stared at the young detective, grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

Jennet grinned at Watari, "Uh… hey? I was going to show L some fun. Er, is that okay?"

L quickly yanked his hand away from Jennet and started to shuffle backwards to where they came from. Jennet noticed and before he could walk away, she grabbed his shirt, "ALRIGHT! Thanks Watari!"

"Please let me go. I would very much appreciate it." Jennet laughed maniacally at L's failed attempts to bat her hand away from his collar, "Nah, we are going to the kitchen!" L stopped struggling and looked at her with his gun black eyes, "I suppose I can clean my face there and you'll let me go back to work."

Jennet grinned and just pulled him along. L shook his head, he had never been treated like this. Everyone just saw him as an object, an ugly freak, whom had no feelings and no emotions. He was not used to this madness.

Jennet strode down the hallway, passing by playing kids. As she reached the kitchen door she opened it with a graceful swing of her arm, "Let's bake a cake!"

The kitchen was a big white clean room. Everywhere you looked, cooking devices were placed in every single free spot you could think of. In the middle of the room, a tall boy with a gray beanie was unscrewing the bottom of a blender. The boy looked up and stared at Jennet, a grin forming on his lips, "I see you got the nerd out of his cage. For a new one, that is pretty impressive."

Jennet walked up to him and extended her arm, "Jennet Cart-" The boy cut her of roughly, "I know who you are, hell, the entire Wammy's knows who you are. I am Mike, but my nickname is Beanie Boy." Mike seemed to be 16 years old, 1.95 meters long and constantly bugged by his wobbly big-framed glasses.

L rocked on his heels and walked over to the sink. Turning on the water he heard Mike talk about his building and computer skills. L splashed the water in his face and washed the whipped cream away. When he was done he turned around and was met by Jennet's beaming face, " How about that cake?"

* * *

30 minutes and a whole lot of L trying to escape and Mike making things explode, the cake stood in the oven. Jennet's face was covered in cake batter since L decided to get some revenge and pushed his dirty fingers in her face and hair, and the black and white stripped pajama pants and black short-sleeved T-shirt she wore were wrinkled and also smeared with the batter.

Jennet grinned as she realized the perfect payback for the batter attack. She slowly reached for the flower as Mike realized what she was going to do and dashed out of the kitchen. L looked at her sweetly smiling face and- POOF! Jennet had thrown a hand full of flower at him. The white powder twirled through the air and got stuck in his hair as Jennet fell to her knees in laughter. It tickled in L's nose and before he could help himself he sneezed in an explosion of the white snowy powder. This caused Jennet to laugh harder and L felt his lips curl into a small silly grin.

"You are LAUGHING!" Jennet almost screamed and threw her arms around his shoulders, at least, she tried but was too small and just settled with his upper arms. His reaction was priceless, he completely stiffened and his usually hunched back straitened completely.

L couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt so weird. Someone touching him like that. He had never liked any physical contact but the way she ignored his behavior and just constantly touched him felt almost… right…

* * *

**There you have it sweeties, L realizes Jennet isn't like the others. Also, in the next chapter you'll get information about Jennet's past. Which won't be pleasant. So stay tuned and please, if you've read this story up until now, REVIEW! I am dying to know what you think of this story. Uhm.. I guess that was all… *Shifty eyes* **

**Oh also! If you have any ideas for this story, PM me or review!**


End file.
